1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for forming a sloped roof surface on an original flat roof deck utilizing a plurality of specifically configured and cooperatively structured components to define a forming mold-like assembly in which applicable cementitious material is poured and cured in a desired configuration defined by the mold assembly to form a permanent installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flat deck roof construction, while used extensively in both commercial and domestic buildings, has certain and specifically recognized disadvantages. Such disadvantages relate primarily to the ineffective drainage characteristics of flat roof decks and the resulting leakage problems associated therewith.
In an attempt to overcome these recognized problems, numerous designs and construction systems have been developed in the prior art to efficiently construct, form, etc. an inclined or sloping surface on a pre-existing or original flat roof deck. The advantages in forming a sloped roof surface would at least in part relate to improved drainage characteristics associated with the roof as well as providing certain other advantages such as greater insulation characteristics, etc.
The aforementioned prior art attempts to overcome the above set forth problems are demonstrated in the following United States patents.
Kelly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,950 discloses a reroofing construction assembly using sloping plateau forming insulation provided for creating a sloped roof on a flat roof deck consisting of a plurality of insulation blocks or sheets some of which may be tapered and some of which may be provided with plane surfaces of laminated construction consisting primarily of styropore block.
The patent to Rumble, U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,607 is directed to a molded roof structure comprising a number of rafter members secured to the roof for supporting a roof covering at a predetermined pitch inclination above the walls of the building. In addition, a web formation extends between and connects the rafter members wherein both the rafter members and the web formation are formed of a concrete molded material formed in place on the roof.
The patent to Peeler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,047 is directed to a method of building structures through the formation of screen-like grid reinforced with re-bar elements and used primarily for the erection of shell-type buildings wherein a cementitious coating is placed over the grid-like members.
The patent to Loggy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,689 is directed to a modular reinforced building structure preferably of an elongated hexagonal shape wherein the building structure is constructed on temporary, removable frames by disposing metal lath over a roof frame in the desired configuration of the finished roof portion. Concrete is applied to the lath portion of the wall and roof and allowed to cure.
The patent to Gamber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,611 relates to the formation of reinforced concrete structures including the formation of a sloped roof supported by interlocking pluralities of steel reinforcing rods to form a self-rigidising frame work which is covered with metallic screen adapted to receive a coating of predetermined thickness of hydraulically sprayed concrete.
Although applicable for their intended functions, the structures, systems, methods, etc. disclosed in the above-noted patents still do not constitute a simple, inexpensive and efficient means of construction in the conversion of flat roof decks to outer or exposed sloped surfaces utilizing a cementitious material which is effectively applied in place and allowed to cure in the desired configuration and as a permanent installation on the pre-existing or original flat roof deck.